The Last Journey
by Arwens-pet-hamster
Summary: Merry and Pippin are now old, and recieving a summons from Eomer, Merry and Pippin set forth on what is to be their last journey. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Plans

All characters are still owned by Tolkien, apart from Theodred and Rowan, who although Tolkien hints at, he never names them and so they are my own creation. I hope you enjoy the story, and let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Merry sat down heavily on the nearest seat.  
  
"Pippin! I think you'd better come in here a minute!"  
  
Merry called to his younger cousin. Concern at Merry's tone of voice, brought Pippin quickly to his side.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"I think we need to talk."  
  
Was Merry's reply, and with that he got up and headed off to his study in Brandy Hall. Five minutes later, the two were seated in Merry's study, puffing gently on their pipes.  
  
"So what's the matter?"  
  
Pippin was the first to break the silence. He was concerned as to why Merry looked so strange. He hadn't seen him like this since Estella had died over a year ago now. It had been a shock for all of them when Estella had died. She had gone to bed perfectly fine, and when Merry had gone to rouse her the next morning, she had been dead. She had looked so peaceful when they had found her, but Merry had been in shock over her death for many months afterward. Merry paused, thinking before he replied.  
  
"I recieved a letter from Eomer this morning."  
  
Merry paused again, and Pippin thinking that he had finished said,  
  
"What's so strange about that?"  
  
"He's sent for me."  
  
Merry said the words quietly, he still couldn't believe it. All those years of being in the service of Rohan, and only now did the summons come! It didn't make sense. Pippin sat silent for some minutes, thinking. He was as puzzled as Merry as to the timing of the summons, and couldn't believe that it had actually come.  
  
"Do you think something's wrong?"  
  
Pippin finally asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know. Maybe Eomer just wants to see me again."  
  
Pippin sat quietly for a few minutes, before asking the question that really burned his mind.  
  
"Are you going to go?"  
  
"What do you think?! I can't just ignore a royal summons!"  
  
Merry sat back thoughtfully after saying this. Was he going to go? He should, after all Eomer was King, and he couldn't really ignore his letter. He was old now, yes, but he was still open for adventure. After all he was 102, but he did want to see Rohan and Eomer again.He had nothing much to keep him here anymore. Estella was no longer with him, Eowyn was happily married and was currently expecting her fourth child. Theodred, his son, was married to a beautiful girl, Rowan , who would be able to keep him in check,and Theodred was ready to take on the responsibility of Buckland. The other thing that might have kept him here was Sam, but after the death of Rosie he had taken the red book to Elanor and there written letters to both Merry and Pippin explaining why he was leaving like this, and had then passed on to the gray havens. The only real thing to keep him here now, was Pippin. With this last thought he looked at his cousin thoughtfully. Pippin was now 94, and Merry was unsure as to whether Pippin would want to leave the Shire now. Diamond had died shortly after Estella, and it was partly the shock of Estella's death that had caused her death. She had been very unwell for sometime and it had come as no surprise when she had died last spring. Although he no longer had Diamond to keep him here, Pippin still had his two daughters and his son. He would probably want to stay here with them, Merry decided.  
  
Whilst Merry had been thinking, Pippin had been doing some thinking of his own, pretty much the same thing as Merry had been. Finally he spoke again,  
  
"So you are going to go."  
  
After much deliberation Merry finally answered.  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
Pippin smiled slightly before asking his next question,  
  
"Are you going to come back though?"  
  
Merry thought about his answer to this for some time before resolve showed on his face.  
  
"No. No I don't think I shall be coming back."  
  
Merry retreated back into his thoughts for some time, whilst Pippin continued some of his own thinking. He had come to the conclusion that Merry would say that before he had asked him, so it had been no surprise when Merry had answered with that. Pippin thought for some time, weighing up what he should do, until he finally came to a decision. Looking up he smiled at Merry and said quietly,  
  
"Well I think I had better come with you."  
  
Relief showed on Merry's face, and some of the lines smoothed out.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that!"  
  
And with that, they started planning their journey. If it was to be their last, they were definetley going to make the most of it!  
  
The rest of that day was spent outlining their plans. The excitment of a journey soon was upon them, and when they went to dinner that night, Theodred and Rowan were amazed, the pair looked about ten years younger! They ate dinner fairly quickly before retiring to the sitting room to talk.  
  
Merry started the conversation that night,  
  
"Theodred, Rowan, I have an announcement to make. I recieved a letter this morning from a very old friend of mine, Eomer, whom you probably remember from your little escapade!* He has requested that I go to him, and I have decided to accept and Pippin and I will be leaving for Rohan as soon as spring comes. What I think you won't like about this is, I won't be coming back."  
  
Merry said the last part quite slowly, worried as to his son's reaction. As he had feared, Theo was quite distressed by the news, but after some disscussion from all four hobbits they all agreed that it was probably for the best that it happened like this. They spent most of the rest of the night disscussing plans as to what would happen to Buckland and when Theodred was to become the Lord, and it was past midnight before they went to bed, tired but remarkably cheerful.  
  
***  
  
The next morning saw Merry and Pippin pouring over old maps before breakfast. They had decided to leave as soon as winter was giving way to spring, and had decided to go first to Bree and from there they would make their way on towards Rivendell, but wouldn't stop there. It was now empty, the elves had passed away over the sea, and it hurt them both to think of Rivendell being deserted. They preferred to remember it as it had been when Elrond had still abided there and did not wish to change their memories of it. From there they would take the gap of Rohan, and cross the fields of the Riddermark before coming to Edoras itself. With that settled, all they needed to do was to settle their affairs before they left.  
  
Pippin left two days later to go to his children in the great Smials and explain to them what he was going to do. Merry however stayed behind, and spent several hours each day instructing Theodred on the running of Buckland, wanting to make sure that the land would be safe in his hands. The days passed quickly, and soon Merry started to think about provisions for the journey, and mundane things like getting his sword sharpened and his horse Theodoc re-shod. A few days later, Pippin returned. He had finished all his buissness in Tookland and tied up all of the loose ends that were left. Faramir was now officially the Thain, and Pippin was ready for their journey. Between the two of them they assembled everything that they would need for the journey, clothes, provisions everything they could think of that they might need. Two days later, they were ready. Theodred and Merry sai their goodbyes in the study, preferring the others not to witness this last parting. They bid farewells to their other friends outside, and soon mounted up on their ponies. They looked a fine site to see in the liveries of the mark and of the white tree and with many shouts of goodbye, they turned and set off towards the gate and the Brandywine bridge. They soon passed through and over, and with one last wave to the people behind them, they turned and set off on the road again, never to look down on the Shire or Buckland again.  
  
What did you think? Please let me know!  
  
*This comment refers to another story of mine, which I am currently in the process of writing. The story is called "Firefoot" and is being up-dated as regularly as I can. 


	2. Home is behind, the world ahead, and the...

Chapter 2:  
  
They journeyed in silence for some time, each feeling suddenly lonely. Although they had made this journey to Bree many times just the two of them, they had only in extreme circumstances gone beyond that point without the others. They were the last two of the four who had set out on this road all those years ago. Although Frodo and Sam were not dead, that they were sure of, to be parted from them forever was unbearable. The Shire had been full of memories of them, and that was one of the reasons for staying, but now there seemed no point in staying, so the grief at loosing their two friends was fresh once again.  
  
They had left shortly after dawn, and rode fairly quickly, wanting to get to Bree not long after nightfall. They looked around at the land, imprinting each image in their memories, so as never to forget what their homeland looked like. It had all been so different when they had left on their great adventure all those years ago. They had been young and full of excitement at the thought of the journey, also they had been sure at the time that they would return to see the rolling green hills of the Shire once again. Now they knew they never would. Old memories flooded back to Pippin as he rode, and he softly began to sing,  
  
"Home is behind, the world ahead, And there are many paths to tread; Through shadow, to the edge of night, Until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, cloud and shade; All shall fade, oh all shall...fade."  
  
Remembering the last time he had sung that, tears slipped silently down his cheeks, and he hurriedly brushed them away. Merry was having similar problems with old memories, and to try to rid himself of them, he too started to sing a slightly more cheerful song,  
  
"You can drink your fancy ales! You can drink them by the flagon! But the only drink for the brave and truuuuuuueee, comes from the Green Dragon!"  
  
Pippin joined in with the last part, and they laughed as they finished. The day passed by quickly after that, and they spent the time singing songs and telling tales, and before they new it the gates of Bree were in sight.  
  
It was just after dusk when they came to "The Prancing Pony", and they quickly took their ponies round to the stables, before heading inside to find a room and a warm meal. Young Butterbur was pleased to see them; he had taken over his father's business many years ago, and had also taken up his father's like for these two hobbits. He found them a room, and settled them down in a private parlor with a hot meal, within minutes. They ate in silence, enjoying the meal, and spent some time discussing the journey ahead before heading out to the common room. They were greeted cheerfully, and were soon settled down at a table by the fire with pints of beer in front of them.  
  
Remembering the first time they had been here they laughed, and were soon chatting happily with the locals. Turning in late, they had an uneventful night and were up late the next morning. The day passed pleasantly enough, and they spent some time talking with Butterbur before going off to the kitchens to sort out some more supplies for their journey. The night was again a pleasant one, and Pippin made the most of the pints at the bar once again!  
  
They left early the next morning, and said goodbye to young Butterbur, before setting out along the greenway. It was a clear morning, bright and fresh, wit the tiniest hint of summer in it. The two hobbits were cheerful as they rode, most of their memories buried deep once again. The day passed quickly, and they rode at their leisure with a few brief stops throughout the day. That night they found a sheltered hollow, and camped around a small fire. They slept well with no disturbances, and woke to a second hazy dawn.  
  
The day's passed rapidly, each following as the first had done, with little or no changes, apart from the surrounding countryside, and that changed very little. Their plans had changed slightly during their stay at Bree, and fearing what they might find at Rivendell, they had decided to give it a wide berth, and head on the more direct route to Edoras. Several weeks passed, and finally the grey length of the river Greyflood slowly came into view. They neared it gradually, and after many day's journeying, finally reached its bank's. Crossing at Tharbad, they continued on, never looking back, for what good would that do them now? They could never return to their homeland, and although this grief was forever on their minds, they tried to push it to the back of their thoughts, always concentrating on what lay ahead.  
  
The weeks marched by, and soon it was May, and summer was definetly in the air. Each day was a joy to be out in the open, and the two hobbits soon cast off their winter cloaks, preferring the sun's strong rays. The Misty Mountains had been on their far left, but as the road swung rouns to Isengard, they loomed ever closer, reminding Merry and Pippin of the dark depths that lay beneath them, and the horror that had once dwelt there. There was some disscussion between the two, over whether they should visit Treebeard in Isengard or to pass by and continue to Edoras with all speed. A warning feeling had grown in Merry's heart as they neared the plains of Rohan, and they talked at length over which road they should take.  
  
"I should like to see Treebeard again before we pass out of these lands."  
  
Pippin remarked one evening. Merry was silent, a troubled look on his face, and he thought for some time before replying.  
  
"I too should like to see him again, but I am troubled. I have a warning in my heart."  
  
Pippin's attention was divided between the discussion and the food he was consuming, so he missed the seriousness in Merry's voice.  
  
"Your starting to sound like Legolas! You think too much nowadays Merry! You weren't like this last time we were on a journey together!"  
  
"But this journey is different! We know it will be our last! Pippin, I have a bad feeling that if we delay much longer, Eomer may not be there to greet us when we arrive at Edoras."  
  
Merry had a real hint of pleading in his voice as he said this, and this time Pippin picked up on it.  
  
" Are you saying that there is a reason why Eomer sent for us then?"  
  
Pippin was still slightly unsure as to what Merry was hinting at.  
  
"I'm sure of it, and I really think we should go to Edoras with all speed."  
  
Pippin made up his mind, and although both were dissapointed to miss seeing Treebeeard again, they rode past the entrance to Isengard and with haste rode as quickly as possible across the Westfold. They slept for less time, and reduced halts during the day to a minnimum, and within a few days were passing the valley before Helm's Deep. Both were now excited at the prospect of seeing these lands once again, and strove to ride further each day. They were rewarded at dawn five days later. The rising sun caught the gold on the golden hall, and burned brightly in it. The hall gleamed in the early morning of the day, and as the two hobbits watched, Edoras came alive with early morning activity. Grinning to each other, Merry and Pippin set off at a gallop along the last stretch of land that lay between them and their destination. As the two riders were noticed, a horn call was sounded on the walls, and repeated from further along the wall. The gates swung open to admit them, and Merry breathed deeply the smell and feeling of Edoras. Although the Shire would always be home in his heart, this was the next best thing. 


	3. Through shadow, to the edge of night, un...

Chapter 3:  
  
The two hobbits were greeted warmly, and were allowed to pass, and so continued up the hill. They were remembered well, even though they hadn't been to Edoras since returning from their great adventure all those years ago. Merry was the first to notice the somber atmosphere that dampened the spirits of Edoras, and his fears escalated as he remembered the last time it had been like this. His thought's rushed back to the funeral of Theoden, and he urged Pippin onwards, desperate to find out what had happened. Pippin was blissfully unaware of all that was going on in Merry's head, and was just pleased to be back. He had always liked the hill top city, although Minas Tirith would have the special place in his heart, just as Edoras was special to Merry. They soon reached the steps leading up to the Golden Hall, and there dismounted, leaving their ponies to be taken to the stables. Mounting the steps, within minutes they were stood outside the door's leading into the hall. Taking a deep breath they strode forward, the door's opening soundlessly before them. They stepped inside, their eye's taking a few minutes to adjust to the dim light inside, before gasping.  
  
***  
  
They were greeted with the sight of a hunched man, bent over a bed bearing the body of a woman. They came forward slowly, not daring to say anything, unsure of whom the woman was. As they neared the bed, Merry gave an anguished cry before running to the side, tears spilling down his face as he looked upon the woman once again. Pippin too was distressed, but he had not had the same bond as Merry had had with the Lady, so was not quite so overcome with grief as Merry. The man finally looked up when Merry had cried, and came to his side, putting a comforting hand around the hobbit.  
  
"She died peacefully, Master Holdwine, much to her annoyance. She always wished to die in battle, but although that was not her fate, she shall still receive the honor and glory she always wished for."  
  
King Eomer spoke softly to Merry, who was crying silently as he looked upon the bed.  
  
"The white Lady of Rohan and Ithillien shall always be remembered."  
  
Grief came once again to Eomer as he said this, and his voice shook as he continued.  
  
"I loved my sister dearly Master Holdwine, as I know did you, but although she would not want us to be sad for her I think she would be honored that you had come from your small country to say goodbye to her."  
  
Merry tried to stop his tears, but no matter how hard he tried they just kept coming. Finally he moved, and picking up the Lady's hand, he kissed it gently before placing it back on the bed and saying,  
  
"Farewell Eowyn, the white Lady of Rohan and Ithillien. You shall always have a place in my heart."  
  
Pippin bowed his head at this, and remained silent, handling his grief as best he could. After some time, Eomer led Merry and Pippin away from the main hall, so they could talk and refresh themselves.  
  
***  
  
The funeral for the Lady Eowyn was held the following day, Eomer had waited for Merry and Pippin to arrive before she was to be buried. King Aragorn had been to pay his last final respects some day's before, but had been unable to stay for the funeral much to his distress, but there were still many Gondorians present at the funeral, for the Lady Eowyn had been well loved in Gondor as well as Ithillien and Rohan. Merry was glad for Pippin's presence, and but for him, he would have given up there and then, and laid himself down to die next to Eowyn's burial mound and let his life seep into the ground around him. Eowyn had been as special to Merry as Theoden had, possibly even more, and it was like going back a year to when Estella had died. Pippin helped Merry to get through his grief once again, for he knew what Merry was going through as Faramir had died five year's ago. Eowyn had lived in Ithillien after Faramir had died, and had stayed there until her brother had asked for her to come once again to Edoras when his wife had died the previous year. Eowyn had decided to stay with Eomer in Edoras once again, and had died quite peacefully in her sleep. Loosing two people that he had loved dearly in such a short space of time, had hit Eomer hard, and he had aged dramatically in the past few weeks.  
  
The funeral meal was a sober affair, and there was very little talk and many tears. Eomer's son was particularly quiet, as he had loved his aunt as much as his mother; Brego was also extremely worried about his father, Eomer, who was failing fast. Merry remained quite and withdrawn for several weeks after Eowyn's funeral, and spent long periods of time on his own, going for long walks and locking himself in his room for hour's at a time. Pippin was persistent, and gradually Merry became more and more sociable, joining Eomer for long talks, and he started to regain his old self once more. Several months passed, and Merry and Pippin spent many long hours talking with Eomer, and doing various quiet tasks. Eomer seemed to become more like his old self when he was around them and they moved into autumn without even realizing how much time had passed.  
  
One dark evening, the four of them were in Eomer's private room enjoying another long talk. Brego had settled into having the two hobbits around and enjoyed their company as much as Eomer did. Merry and Pippin had settled into life at Edoras as easily as sitting down to a pint of ale at "The Green Dragon". They loved being back amongst old friends, and were happy for moments like this where they were all together just happily talking. Eomer left quiet early, complaining of a headache and retired to bed, leaving the others to continue talking for a while. They didn't stay up much longer, and soon were all saying their goodnights and retiring to bed.  
  
***  
  
Pippin was woken early the next morning by an urgent banging on the door to his room. Stumbling out of bed he cursed as he tripped over a book that he'd been reading the night before. He managed to finally reach the door, and pulling it open was greeted by a white and shaking Merry. Immediately Pippin woke up properly, and ushered Merry inside, sitting him down in a chair, and sitting down opposite him, worried as to what had gotten Merry into such a state.  
  
"What is it Merry? What's wrong? What's happened?"  
  
Pippin was getting more worried by the second as he watched Merry. Merry took a deep breathe before answering.  
  
"It's Eomer. He's really ill. The Healer say's he's dying, there's nothing they can do to help him. It's just a matter of time."  
  
Pippin was stunned. This couldn't be happening. Merry was looking just as bad as Pippin felt. They sat for several minutes in silence, before Pippin finally started to take action.  
  
"Right, come on. Just let me get some clothes on, and we'll go and see what can be done."  
  
Merry sat in silence, staring in to space not really seeing anything. Pippin pulled on his clothes as quickly as possible before helping Merry up, and guiding him out of his bedroom and along the corridors to Eomer's bedroom. When they got there, the Healer was still with Eomer and Brego was sat next to his bed holding his father's hand. Brego looked up as they entered the room. He smiled weakly at them, before turning to the healer with a questioning look on his face. The healer looked sadly up at them.  
  
"There's nothing I can do. He's maybe got an hour left. I'm sorry."  
  
The healer finished making Eomer as comfortable as possible before bowing and leaving them alone in the room. Brego motioned for the two hobbits to sit down in the two chairs on the other side of the bed, before retreating into himself once more. They sat in silence as the long minutes dragged slowly past. Eomer murmured in his sleep once or twice but other than that they were all silent. After an hour and a half, Eomer opened his eyes suddenly, and looked around the room at them. He tried to smile at them, but found it to hard after three attempts. His breathing was ragged, and he tried to talk to them in between gasps.  
  
"Thank.... You, for...coming, and ...being with me, here...at the end...of all things...You are both..so....so..so dear to me.... I am so ...glad you are here.... Thank you...!"  
  
After smiling once again at the two hobbits, and saying this, he turned his head slightly towards Brego.  
  
"You shall....make....a wonderful.....king."  
  
Eomer smiled at Brego before continuing,  
  
"Look after kingdom....I trust you.... make me proud....I love you...always have...always....will."  
  
Eomer's breathing became even less frequent and more labored, as he tried to continue.  
  
"Will see Eowyn...once more...and Theoden...do not be sad...but I will not....say do....not ...weep....for...not....all....tears....are....an.....evil. Love you....all.....dearly....."  
  
And with those last words Eomer's eye's closed and he departed from Middle Earth forever.  
  
***  
  
The three sat in silence as the room grew dark around them, each trying to cope with their grief in their own way. Eventually Brego stirred and said hoarsely,  
  
"I'd better go and tell the people."  
  
He stumbled stiffly from the room, leaving Merry and Pippin sat in the room. Eventually Pippin stood up, stretching from being in one position for so long and then tapping Merry softly on the shoulder, he helped him rise from the chair, and together they left the room, Merry leaning heavily on Pippin for support.  
  
***  
  
Eomer's funeral was held three day's later and Aragorn and Arwen rode from Minas Tirith to pay their final respects. If possible even more people were there than there had been at Eowyn's funeral, and the people gathered were extremely distressed at the passing of their great king. The day passed slowly, and the feast in celebration of King Eomer's life was a sad one full of regret at his passing and sadness, the two hobbits were not the only one's who had been close to the King. At the end of the feast the two hobbits left with King Aragorn and Queen Arwen to a private chamber to talk. They had not seen each other ring many long years, and they had much to discuss, including what was to happen next.  
  
"Have you considered coming back to Minas Tirith with myself and Queen Arwen?"  
  
Aragorn asked towards the end of the evening. Merry and pippin looked at each other before Pippin replied.  
  
"We talked about it, but had come to no decision. I personally would like to go back, but I also do not want to leave Merry."  
  
Merry thought carefully about this before he answered.  
  
"I also would like to go back to Minas Tirith, but I want to stay here for a while first. I want to see Brego's coronation before I go."  
  
Aragorn smiled at this before replying,  
  
"That's fine, we are staying for the coronation as well. We shall leave four day's after the coronation, you can join us if you want. Think about it, and let us know."  
  
After this Aragorn and Arwen bid the hobbit's goodnight before retiring to their room, leaving Merry and Pippin a lot to think about. 


	4. Mist and Shadow, cloud and shade All sha...

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns the whole world and all the characters in it; I'm just filling in what he hinted about in his appendices.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
It was a week before the coronation took place, and both Merry and Pippin were pleased that they had stayed for it. It was a beautiful ceremony, although perhaps not quite as beautiful as Aragorn's, but special in its own way. The feast that followed was filling and excellent even by hobbit standards, and Pippin had to go and change into a slightly looser pair of britches before the party, his others had suddenly become uncomfortably tight around the waist... The party went on until the early hours of the morning, and even then it was some time before Merry and Pippin finally went to bed!  
  
The following day was mostly spent catching up on lost sleep, and doing small jobs that had become part of the routine that they had established. Later that night the two held a council, trying to come to a decision as to what they should do next.  
  
"I should like to see Minas Tirith, once more before..."  
  
Pippin tailed off at the end. Eomer's recent death had brought their own lives into perspective, and although they hadn't talked about it, they both were coming to terms with the fact that they were now old, and who knew how long it would be until their own passing? Merry sat thoughtful for a few minutes, as Pippin watched him closely, hoping for some sign of what he might decide. They had already decided that they weren't going to split up, that where one went, the other would go to. Eventually Merry said haltingly,  
  
"I guess, now that Eomer and Eowyn are both gone, although Brego is a lovely boy we don't have the same history with him, there isn't really anything that I want to stay for. I too would like to see Minas Tirith once more, and to spend time with Aragorn and Arwen would be wonderful..."  
  
They both sat in silence for some time before he finished,  
  
"Yes, I want to go to Minas Tirith. We shall go with Aragorn."  
  
Pippin had trouble trying to contain his glee. The thought of seeing the white city again, it's banners caught high in the morning breeze, the white tower of Ecthellion glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver in the dawn's first light... His thought's turned back to Merry,  
  
"Are you sure? I know how much Rohan means to you. I will stay if you want to stay here."  
  
Merry smiled at his cousin, his mind was made up, and he was going to Minas Tirith!  
  
"No, I'm sure, I want to go too, and we've been in Edoras for many months now. It's time we had a change of scenery! Besides, I've got the itch for travel back in my feet!"  
  
Both hobbits grinned wickedly at this last statement. It was true, in the past few days the itch to be on the road again had come back to them, even stronger than it had been before. Even though they had now come to their final decision, they only spoke of it to Brego, explaining why they must go and thanking him for his hospitality towards them. He was sorry that they were going to go, as during the time they had been there he had become fast friends and they had been a connection for Brego to his father.  
  
The next few days were spent with making preparations and sorting out various odds and ends, and just enjoying being in Edoras, for what they thought privately was going to be their last visit. Finally on the last night of their stay, Brego had a feast in honor of the two hobbits and King Aragorn and Queen Arwen, it was a jolly affair, with much singing and dancing and talking. The food was delicious, and once again the Golden hall was packed once again. The feast went on late into the night, and finally the guests started to retire to bed. Aragorn requested to speak to the hobbits at the end of the party, and they were soon in Aragorn's private rooms sat by the fire smoking on their pipes. After several minutes of contended and sleepy silence, Aragorn finally asked  
  
"Have you decided what you are going to do? Shall you come back with myself and Arwen, or shall you stay here with Brego?"  
  
Merry and Pippin grinned at each other before answering,  
  
"We thought we should come with you to make sure that you don't get yourselves into any mischief!"  
  
Aragorn smiled and shook his head at this, and they spent another hour or so making preparations for the days to come, before finally turning in and getting as much sleep as they could.  
  
They slept well that night, but that didn't make them any less grumpy the next morning! They were woken at dawn, and were soon packing their final belongings before going to the hall for their final breakfast at Edoras. It was a quiet affair, and they ate for the most part in silence, each involved in their own thoughts. They said their final goodbyes in the hall, and Brego was sad that they were to depart so soon, but understanding so did not hinder them. He gave each of the hobbits a gift, Eomer had bequeathed several things to people in his will, and Merry was given a beautiful sword and sheath, the symbols of Rohan and the mark emblazed on it in red and green. It was a perfect size and shape for the hobbit, and the thought of Eomer once again brought tears to his eyes. To Pippin was given a golden ring, a beautiful slender band with a green gem set in the center. On closer inspection he discovered that on this green gem, a delicate horse cut from an opal was set upon it. The symbols of the mark! He smiled sadly at the ring, once again imagining the glory of Eomer and Théoden on the battlefield... Aragorn drank from the cup of farewell, and bidding Brego goodbye once more, they mounted up and set off down through the city. The villagers were out to bid them farewell and they passed through the city quickly, at the gate at the bottom of the city they turned once more to wave in parting to Brego before turning and riding out across the plains of Rohan towards Gondor.  
  
They rode for a week and a half, going at a steady pace, but not pushing themselves, and each day that passed was a pleasant one filled with talk and laughter and Merry and Pippin spent many a happy hour reminiscing and talking with Aragorn and Arwen as they rode. They camped well each night, and Merry and Pippin had their own tent next to the king's filled with soft cushions and pillows.  
  
One morning Aragorn woke the company earlier than usual, before the sun had risen and the light of day had come to light the earth. They readied themselves quickly, and rode out of the valley that they had camped in the night before. When all the company had assembled on the top of the ridge Aragorn halted them and waited. Several minutes passed, and then as the sun rose above the mountains tinged with pink, they gasped. Merry and Pippin had not seen this sight in many years, but that did not take away any of the glory or splendor of it, in fact since Aragorn had repaired the city the sight had become even more fantastic. Ahead of them in the distance was the white city of Minas Tirith, with the white tower of Ecthellion glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Both of the hobbits gazed in awe. Neither of them had seen the white city in many years, and under Aragorn's reign the city had flourished. They watched as the sun rose in the sky, bathing the city in an iridescent beauty. Finally Aragorn started the company forward once more, and as they rode down the slope of the hill they could hear the sound of silver trumpets calling them home.  
  
Under Aragorn's care, the city had grown once more. Once empty houses were filled once more with laughter and voices, and where no trees or plants had once stood, now entire gardens had been planted for the entire city to enjoy. The gates had been replaced by mithril gates, the most impressive work of the dwarves in many a long age, and bore the images of the ages past and of the great battle and the marks of men, elves and dwarves, once more united as one.  
  
As the company rode through the streets of Minas Tirith, the people cheered to see their king and queen return, and the two hobbits with them; for although it had been many a long year since the two hobbits had been to the white city, they were by no means forgotten! Stories of their great deeds were still told, and minstrels sang of their deeds. Merry glanced over at Pippin who rode beside him, and grinned. Pippin had loved the city last time he had been there, but now that Aragorn had restored it to its full splendor it was beautiful beyond belief. Pippin's mouth was slightly open as he gazed at the city in awe, and Merry now knew that he had made the right choice to come to Gondor once more.  
  
The two hobbits soon settled into life at the bustling city. Aragorn was busy for most of the time, but he always found time to be with his old friends. The Lady Arwen also loved to spend time with them, and they spent many happy hours together talking, or listening to tales that she told. Winter deepened around them, and before they knew it, midwinter had passed and the New Year was upon them. One evening, not long after the New Year was upon them, Merry and Pippin were slightly late arriving at the evening feast. When they got there they were greeted by a huge crowd around the King and Queen's chairs at the head of the table. Curious as to what could have possibly caused such a stir they trotted forward, weaving quickly through the crowd, intrigued as to who could have arrived. Finally silence began to fall on the hall, and the crowds parted to allow the two hobbits a clear path through. They ran the last distance, and then stopped. An age seemed to pass, nobody moved or spoke, and time seemed almost to stop. Pippin recovered first, and dashed forward to the nearest figure, laughing and shouting,  
  
"Gimli! Legolas! Why it is perfectly wonderful! You finally came! We haven't seen you in so long! What have you been doing? Where have you been? Have you had any more adventures???"  
  
Pippin launched himself on Gimli, giving him a huge hug before moving on to Legolas, still laughing and talking. Merry followed at a slower pace. He was no less pleased to see them, but had gradually gotten older over the past few months, and was therefore slightly slower and more thoughtful than he used to be. He too went to Gimli and Legolas, giving them both large hugs, and asking many questions as to what they had been doing in the long years they had been apart.  
  
It was a wonderful meal that night. The four companions were seated together near the head of the table with Arwen and Aragorn, and spent most of the meal talking and trading stories. It transpired that Aragorn had written Legolas and Gimli, inviting then to Minas Tirith and hinting that there were two new inhabitants that were very eager to see the elf and the dwarf. After the meal, the six friends retired to Aragorn's parlor to talk. They discussed many things, from the fate of Frodo and Sam, to small goings on in the Shire, Mirkwood and the Lonely Mountain. The night was old by the time they said their goodnight's, and they retired to bed feeling contended and complete once more.  
  
Many long months passed, and Legolas and Gimli stayed in Minas Tirith, enjoying every moment spent with the hobbits, who in turn were thrilled to be with their old companions once more. The years passed slowly, each filled with new pleasures, and before Merry and Pippin knew it they had spent ten years together in the white city. They grew gradually older, but still took pleasure in all their old past times, making the most of the rest of the time that had been granted to them. So the years continued to pass, the seasons changing as slowly as the world, and all was complete... 


	5. fade

Chapter 5:  
  
Merry awoke gasping. The pain had returned, and was twice as it had been the last time. The pains had started several weeks ago, and Merry had at first tried to ignore them, but they grew worse until he could no longer bear them. At this time he finally went to Aragorn, who gave him what healing he could, but they both knew that Merry no longer had much time granted to him. They had agreed not to let Pippin know, as Merry thought the pain and worry would kill Pippin as surely as it was killing him. The pain eased briefly, and Merry took this respite to bathe his sweat soaked face with cool water, breathing deeply the cool night air, trying to calm his shaking nerves. The truth was that he was scared, terrified even, but he dared not call out, he couldn't risk waking Pippin in the next room. The next pain hit him hard, and he doubled over, biting his lip until it bled, desperately fighting the urge to scream. It subsided gradually, and Merry crawled shakily back into bed. The door opened a crack, and Pippin's round face peeped in the room.  
  
"Merry? Are you awake?"  
  
Merry took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his shaking voice before replying,  
  
"Yes, I'm here Pip. Are you alright?"  
  
Pippin crept further into the room, his single candle illuminating the room dully.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right. I was really worried about you. Are you sure that you're ok?"  
  
Merry was about to give Pippin a soothing reply and tell him to go back to bed, when the next wave of pain hit him. He doubled over, a look of intense pain on his face and fought to control it again. A small cry of pain fell from his lips, and he gasped for air, each breath painful. Pippin dashed to his side. Panic and worry creasing his face as he crouched next to his friend, desperate to do something to ease Merry's pain.  
  
Gradually the pain eased, and Merry looked up into his cousin's face. His gaze was met with the worry and pain that Merry had fought for so long to keep from him. His breathing became gradually easier, and patting the bed next to him, he motioned for Pippin to sit next to him. Over the next half an hour, Merry haltingly explained to pip what was happening, and how there was nothing that anyone could do. As Merry had expected, Pippin fought this fact with all his might, determined not to except what he knew was the truth. It took another burst of pain hitting Merry to bring Pippin to his senses. Taking a deep breath to try and keep his composure, he set about making Merry as comfortable as possible.  
  
They sat together throughout the night, keeping each other company, trying not to think about what was going to happen. They reminisced over all that had happened, trying to remain as cheerful as possible, but the pain was becoming more frequent, and the respites shorter. They fell into silence, each busy with his own thoughts. Sometime before dawn, Merry broke the silence once more, gasping for breath he turned to Pippin and said,  
  
"I'm scared. Help me Pip. I don't want to die. Not now. I don't want to leave you."  
  
Tears coursed down his cheeks as he said this, all composure gone. Pippin looked long at his friend before a long distant memory came floating to him. He had been with Gandalf here in Minas Tirith, scared that death was fast approaching, when Gandalf had told him something that had comforted him then as it did now. Smiling weakly at Merry he swallowed and shakily began.  
  
"When Minas Tirith was under siege in the Great War, I was sure I was going to die, and Gandalf told me this, when I asked whether this was the end, he said, 'End? No the journey doesn't end here. There's another path, one that we all must take. The gray rain curtain of this world rolls back, and it will change to silver glass, and then you see it. White shores, and beyond them a far green country under a swift sunrise.' "  
  
Pippin looked back at Merry as he finished, and was pleased to see he looked happier. Merry felt better after this. Yes he was still scared, but if Gandalf had said it was alright, it couldn't be too bad. He had had a wonderful full life after all, filled with adventure and love. His breathing became gradually steadier, and Pippin felt hope rise in him once more.  
  
Merry looked back at Pippin once more, and said,  
  
"Can I have a hug?"  
  
Pippin grinned relieved,  
  
"Of course!"  
  
He leaned over and hugged Merry gently, careful not to hurt him in anyway. Merry hugged him back, and whispered  
  
"Goodbye Pip."  
  
Pippin pulled back gently, but he was too late. Nothing he could say now would bring Merry back. He laid him back against the pillows, covering him gently. There was a faint smile on his lips, and a look of peace on his face. The lines of pain and worry were removed form his face once more, and he looked young once again, as if the years had been lifted away.  
  
Pippin sat on the bed as the sun rose, tears spilling down his cheeks, not wanting to move in case Merry came back. Finally he moved, dreading breaking the news to Aragorn and the others, but unable to stay any longer. He finally moved, turning his back on the room and shutting the door quietly on Merry's life.  
  
Two weeks later a double funeral was held. Pippin had passed away five days earlier. Age it seemed had finally caught up with him, and combined with the grief he had given up on life. He had died peacefully in his sleep, leaving the confines of this world, and running swiftly into the next, reuniting with Merry once more. 


End file.
